


Happiest You Ever Are

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domesticity, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's half-past one on a Saturday, the garden needs a bit of tending to, and this is all ridiculously domestic.





	

George flips the channel twice before settling on a French film he has never watched before. From the couch, he hears Alex puttering about in the kitchen. It's half-past one on a Saturday, the garden needs a bit of tending to, and this is all ridiculously domestic.

"Eliza called while you were in the shower." Alex says as he crosses in front of him with their nachos and beers.

"Ah, thank you. Are we still having dinner together on Tuesday?"

Alex curls up, pressing against George with his head on his shoulder as he steals the remote to flick to a documentary about the Caribbean. "She says that she has to pick Philip up from a friend's house, but it should be fine." 

George wraps an arm around him. Alex continues to ramble on about what they should have, where they should go, what the latest reviews were. George chuckles, pressing a kiss to his temple.

He knows Alex well enough by now that this is him being incredibly nervous about their upcoming dinner with his ex and their kid. George and Eliza get along well enough, though she and Alex are still seeing a family counselor with their son Philip even three years after the divorce. George tries not to toe any lines. Philip will always be their priority, and he has accepted that from the get go.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

George turns to him, smiling. "I love you too."

Alex licks his lips. "No, I mean. I love you, love you. Incredibly, irrefutably, intensely so."

"I know." George leans over, kissing his lips, tasting the beer, the nachos, the underlying toothpaste. "I love you, love you too. Undoubtedly, undeniably, ardently so."

Alex hums into the press of their mouths. George pulls away, settling back into couch. Alex picks up a tendril of thought and begins to ramble on Richard Branson's Necker Island. From the outside, a slow spring breeze flutters in through their open garden doors. And George's heart swells at the happiness he feels in him.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, I said to myself. A short one.


End file.
